Lithium
by Kara Flame
Summary: "No. You don't know what it's like. I'm just locked within myself. Just lost within my sorrow and pain. Do you know what it feels like to be in a place that you don't even know and all you have is yourself? What hurts the most is that the place I'm locked in and don't know...is myself." Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Mortem Venators (a.k.a Death Hunters)! This is my new story, Lithium. I hope you all enjoy! Also, this story would not be up if it wasn't for my beta: Varishi! Go check out her stories. They are AMAZING! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Young Justice.**

::::BATMAN'S POV::::

I stood in the shadows watching the new Young Justice Team train under Superboy's surveillance. _Where in the Hell was Nightwing?_

I growled softly at the mere thought of him being late; it wasn't like him to be. Next to the fact that a new threat was forming, and they were stronger than the Light, we didn't know what it is exactly. But all I knew is that we need to be as strong as we can get. _But we can't do that if the Team's trainer isn't here!_ I thought angrily.

I strode into the light of the training room and went straight to Conner's side. "I'm going to find Nightwing. Continue training," I ordered.

Conner nodded. "Right," he said before returning his attention to the Team.

I walked out of the training room and to the Zeta tubes. I punched in the code for Gotham's Zeta tube before walking in. _Where is he?_ I thought as I was teleported. _Please let him be okay._

As soon as I appeared in the alleyway, I hopped onto the roof of the building in front of me as fast as I could.

I thought about Nightwing as I ran. He hadn't been acting normal. He'd been rather quiet and more withdrawn. We hadn't been arguing so it couldn't have been me, unless I did something unintentionally.

I sighed as I sprinted across the rooftops, knowing I was halfway to the Manor as I had reached the woods.

I dashed faster to my home, hoping that Dick would be there. I reached the Manor in minutes, stepping right through the door after making sure no one was there. I walked to the clock and put the hands to the proper time. I ran down into the Bat Cave to find Dick wearing jeans, but shirtless.

"Dick, what are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Changing," he muttered before turning his gaze away from me. "Why were you in the Manor dressed as Batman? You could've been caught out."

I slowly moved down the steps, eyeing my eldest son in suspicion. "You know how careful I am." I paused and looked over my eldest son. _He's way too thin…Why is he looking at me so unsure? Did something happen while I was gone?_ "Richard, are you okay?"

He turned to look at me with confusion. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"No reason," I said. "Besides the fact that you didn't show for training today."

He froze. "I totally forgot about that."

I frowned, "You never forget about training."

"And you never walk through the Manor as Batman so it isn't a big surprise is it?" He snapped.

My eyes narrowed. "Dick…What's wrong?"

Now clothed as Nightwing, Dick put on his mask and his lips pulled into a snarl that didn't seem to fit with Nightwing who was normally a hero who cracked jokes all the time. "Nothing is wrong, Bruce. Just back off." He was about to pass me before I put my hand on his chest, stopping him.

I looked right into his mask. "What's wrong?"

Before I could catch him, he fell to his knees and looked at the stone ground. I immediately knelt right beside him.

"I don't know," he replied, shaking harshly.

_What?_

::::THIRD PERSON::::

Batman took off his cowl and tilted Dick's chin upwards. "Dickie, are you okay?"

Dick looked up at his surrogate father. "Am I?"

Bruce had no response for he was confused as well. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Dick looked up at Bruce, eyes watering behind his mask. "Am I wanted?"

Bruce was confused and shocked at the question. "Of course you're wanted! Alfred, your brothers, and I love you! Even the Team loves you!" _Dick, you know this! _Bruce thought. _You never break down like this…ever. What's going on? You've never thought this before. Dickie, please don't do anything stupid until I know what's wrong. _

Dick looked back down at the floor before getting up and walking back to the dressing curtain. He paused before going behind it. He looked at Bruce. "Can I not go to the mountain today?" He asked.

Bruce nodded slowly. "Sure. But you have to go there tomorrow."

Dick walked behind the curtain after nodding and began to change again, this time coming out with a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. He walked up the stairs and to the Manor.

Bruce shook his head in an attempt to clear the confusion. He was about to step behind the clothing curtain when the Zeta tube announced Red Robin and Robin's arrival. Bruce looked over at the Zeta tube and mentally facepalmed. He could've used the cave's tube instead of  
>running across Gotham!<p>

Red Robin walked casually into the cave, Robin following sullenly behind.

"What happened?" Bruce asked after stepping behind the curtain.

"I beat Damian in training today," Tim answered, smirking.

"Shut it, Drake!" Damian snapped.

"Come on, Demon Brat. Don't be a sore loser," Tim taunted.

"Tim, Damian," Bruce warned.

"Whatever," Damian growled before turning away from Red Robin and sitting in the 'Bat Chair'.

Bruce walked out from behind the curtain clad in black sweatpants and muscle shirt, letting Tim to go change. "Have either of you noticed anything wrong with Dick lately?" He asked, leaning against the Bat Computer.

"With Dick?" Tim asked. "Last time I saw him, he looked pissed. The hour before, he looked so depressed."

"Grayson has been showing rather negative emotions the past week from what I have seen," Damian responded. Bruce nodded slowly as Tim came out in red sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Why do you ask?" Tim questioned as Damian walked behind the curtain.

"We had a small encounter just before you guys came."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No. I'll figure something out." _I have to. There's no way in Hell I'm going to let one of my sons suffer like this._

A roar of a motorcycle filled the cave, causing bats to screech and fly to another part of the cave.

Red Hood's motorcycle pulled into the Bat Cave, parking right next to the Bat Mobile. Red Hood got off the bike, taking off his helmet and domino mask before sighing.

"How was your patrol?" Bruce smirked. Jason glared at him.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You knew nothing was going on tonight. You sent me on a worthless patrol." Jason growled.

"Why I would never do such a thing!" Bruce mocked.

"Fuck you."

Damian stepped out from behind the curtain dressed in the same outfit as Bruce.

"Wow," Jason started. "You guys even dress the same." He stepped behind the curtain and began to change as well.

"Hey Jason?" Bruce called.

"What?"

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Dick lately?"

"No. Though he does have mood swings every now and then when I see him."

"That's what we noticed too," Tim sighed.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

"No. Not yet," Bruce answered. "But I'll find out."

The conversation was interrupted as Alfred came down the stairs.

"Master Bruce, I do believe you should visit Master Richard."

"Is there something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"He seems to be a bit...troubled and I cannot seem to get him to tell me the problem."

If Alfred couldn't make Dick talk, something was definitely wrong.

"I'll go talk to him." Bruce began to walk upstairs, hoping to figure out what's wrong with his eldest son.

::::LINE BREAK::::

As soon as Alfred had left, Dick started freaking out. He curled into a fetal position in a corner of his room. He rocked back and forth slowly, muttering cynical words to himself. He called himself worthless and pathetic and useless. He was on the verge of breaking down before Bruce came into his room.

"Dickie-Bird?" Bruce asked, striding over to his son. Dick didn't seem to notice him but instead, continued his negative dialogue. All Bruce heard was his son's lack of pride.

_Oh my God, Dickie,_ Bruce thought. _What are you thinking?_

"Dick?" Bruce snapped his fingers in front of Dick's face but it still didn't work. "Dick!" Richard slowly looked up, eyes staring at the wall behind Bruce before fixating on his father.

"Bruce?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, chum."

"When did you get here?"

Bruce frowned. "About a minute ago." Bruce helped Dick stand.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You okay, Dick? You've been a bit...off."

Dick's eyes flashed with anger. "Fuck you! Just leave me the fuck alone!" _Who the hell does he think he is? Calling me unstable? Screw him!_

Bruce narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Richard." Bruce eyed his son. _His skin is pale, he upsets easily, and he's lacking self-confidence. My poor baby…_

Dick widened his eyes then immediately clung to Bruce. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _No, please, Bruce. I didn't mean it._

Bruce hugged Dick back. "It's okay, Dick." _I suppose_, Bruce thought. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know. I woke up a few weeks ago so depressed and angry and then I started having so many mood swings."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Dick let go of Bruce and looked away. "I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Bruce asked.

Dick shrugged. "I don't know." He scuffed his foot across the area in front of him in shame. _How could I just explode like that? Damn. What's wrong with me?_

Bruce was quiet. He'll have to call Dr. Leslie and see if she could help him. If not, Bruce was at a loss.

"Bruce?" Dick muttered quietly.

"Yes, Dick?" Bruce asked softly.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

::::BRUCE'S POV::::

I paused to think. "I don't know, but if there is, I'll figure it out."

Dick nodded and sat on his bed, looking away from me. I sighed quietly and ruffled his hair before leaving.

I walked into the Bat Cave where my other sons waited.

"Where's Alfred?" I asked.

"Upstairs. What happened to your precious Dickie-Bird?" Jason responded.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to call Dr. Leslie."

"I already did," Tim said. "She's coming over now."

"Thank you. How long ago did you call her?" I asked.

"About a minute after you went upstairs."

"So she should be almost here," Jason summed up.

Footsteps sounded down the steps before Leslie finally appeared in the cave. _Finally,_ I thought. _I can finally know what's wrong with my baby._

"Tim?" She frowned. "What's wrong? What do you need?"

"Not me," Tim clarified. "Dick. He's been..."

"Out of character," I finished.

"What do you mean?" Leslie asked.

"Goldie has been having mood swings," Jason said.

Leslie looked thoughtful. "Explain."

"He's been depressed and angry lately," Damian began. "One moment he'll be fine, next moment he'll snap at you, then later on in the day, he's depressed."

"I'll have to talk to him but I have a few ideas about what's wrong with him. By the sound of it, if it's what I think it is, he has a pretty bad case of it," Leslie sighed.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked. _Please tell me my son is okay…_

"Well there are a few things that could be wrong. He could be stressed, he could be getting not enough sleep, or he...no. That can't be it."

Bruce frowned. "Leslie?"

Leslie sighed before looking at him with pity. "Bruce, if he has what I think he has, you better prepare yourself. Dick is really going to need you guys." That's all they got from her as she turned on her heel and walked up the steps to the Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lithium Chapter 2

::::BRUCE'S POV::::

My left eye twitched in irritation. She didn't even give me her guess. I had no idea what Leslie is talking about.

"How many of you are pissed she didn't give a straight answer?" Jason asked.

"She didn't even give us her guess." I muttered. _It's not fair. I would like at least some type of idea that would tell me something about Dick._

"You're telling me," Tim sighed, "I've never been more worried for Dick in my entire life. Well, besides that one time when Bruce was stuck in time…"

_Something happened. What happened? What happened to my baby?_

"What? What happened?" I asked, immediately perking up.

"Dick over worked himself. He was basically falling apart while you were gone."

'"He was?" I mused, "He's not one to collapse under stress." _What happened while I was gone that caused Dick to stress so much? Could that be what Leslie was talking about? Stress management? Depression? Suicide? Please no. Not my baby._

"He did that time." Tim looked at me. "Do you know how hard it was to watch Dick try to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, only to start falling apart?"

I groaned inwardly._ How could I leave them like that? All alone with no one but Alfred to take care of __them?_

Tim placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "But it's okay. You're back now, aren't you?"

Jason shrugged. "You can't really see it now anymore unless you look really closely."

Tim laughed awkwardly. "Uh, Jay? That's kinda the problem…"

"Oh. Well now you know the problem."

_I swear to God, Jason, you are NOT helping._

Damian sighed. "Todd, you imbecile."

"Shut it, Demon Spawn."

"Jason!" I snapped.

"Oh so I get yelled at for calling Damian names," Jason said. "I see how it is."

Again, footsteps distracted us. We looked at the stairs to see Leslie coming downstairs with Alfred and Dick. My heart started to beat faster when I saw the look on Leslie's face.

_Oh._ _No. No. No. That face. She was not happy. She was scared and I am going to definitely strangle someone if she doesn't tell me what's wrong with Dick._

Leslie cleared her throat. "Well," she started, clapping her hands together, "I don't know about you guys but it is late and I am tired."

I heard Jason snicker behind me.

"Um, Leslie?" I growled. She silenced me with the 'I-know-what-I'm-doing-now-shut-up' look.

I was confused for a moment but realized what she was doing. She was testing Dick in front of us._ Was there something really wrong with my son that she had to test him in front of us? Was she hinting at something?_ I grimaced. _Something's really wrong here. Leslie, hurry up and tell us!_

Apparently my other sons caught on too or maybe Tim told them. Whatever it was, the boys remained quiet.

"I recommend getting some sleep, Mrs. Thompkins. It is rather late," Alfred replied, winking at us as Dick passed by him. _Alfred was in on this too?_

I watched Dick walk towards the medicine shelf._ What is he doing?_

"Dick," Leslie called. "What are you looking for?"

Dick mumbled something but we didn't catch it. Leslie shot me a look saying _'Say something to him. Get a reaction.'_

"Dick, answer her," I growled, meaning to sound angry.

"Oh my God! Shut the fuck up, Bruce! Leave me the hell alone! All of you!" Dick snapped, immediately regretting it afterwards.

_Damn. I can't help but feel just a little bit pissed that he's talking this way? Baby, what has gotten into you?_

Leslie let out a triumphant smile before going to hug Dick as he cried in her shoulder. "Sh. It's okay, Dickie. We know you don't mean it." Dick must've muttered something to her because she said, "As much as I hate to admit it, Dick, there is something wrong with you."

Dick looked at her with blood shot eyes as we stared at her in shock. She sighed.

"Dick, you're suffering from bipolar disorder. And by the looks of it, it's really bad."

Appearing next to me, Jason cocked his head slightly to the side. "Bipolar Disorder?"

"Bipolar Disorder is a...disorder, I guess, that can lay dormant in your brain for years. Extreme levels of stress or depression can trigger it. Given the current and past events of Dick's life, it's not much of a surprise. I was wondering when it would happen. The victim of the disorder will suffer from high levels of anger and depression, often snapping at people or thinking suicidal thoughts. I've never worked with someone with BD but my friend has. I can bring her over and see if she'll meet with Dick but other than that, I recommend staying close to him." She smiled warmly at Dick. "Is that a problem with you?" He quickly shook his head.

She let go of Dick and pecked him on the cheek. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. My other sons gave her hugs and kisses as well (though it was forced upon Damian) before Alfred led her out of the Cave.

Dick stood there for minute before returning his attention to the medical shelf. He started rummaging around on the large metal shelves before I finally walked over and held his forearms. I was standing behind him and holding his arms. His head turned to look over his shoulder. Innocent baby blue eyes stared into my dark ones.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. The eyes blinked before turning back to the shelf.

"I don't remember…"

My mouth straightened into a thin straight line before I released Dick. Tim walked over and took Dick's hand. He led him out of the cave, most likely taking his brother to his room.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked once Dick and Tim had left. "Dick doesn't seem to be exactly 'stable' right now."

_Oh he did **not** just say that. My son is not unstable. He's just going through a hard time. Know what, Bruce? Just let it go. Deal with it later. Do not blow a fuse right now._

I shook my head. "In order to help him, I need to know what happened beforehand." I turned to my youngest and second oldest. "Damian, Jason, what happened while I was stuck in time?"


End file.
